


Refleksja

by Sidomira



Category: No Fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: Króciutka refleksja wywołana rozmową





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/gifts).



Takie w gruncie rzeczy ohydne i piękne. Zakładamy, że uprawiamy seks z kims kogo kochamy, a kto umiera. Tej osobie nie zostaje wiele czasu. Umierającą nazwyjmy Mary, a biorącego ją - William.  
Mary wie, że za niedługo odejdzie. Wie, że nie zobaczy więcej Willa, ma świadomosc że już niewiele może mu dać. Że tak naprawdę, ich dni, godziny są policzone.  
A teraz już minuty.  
Mary z chwili na chwile czuje sie coraz słabiej i słabiej. Powoli odchodzi od niej swiadomość, boi się. Strach zaczyna być odczuciem dominującym, bo to co ja czeka, widzi jej się jako wielka ciemność. Mary boi sie tej ciemności.  
William nie moze juz nic zrobic. Nie ma juz ratunku dla jedynej kobiety ktorej oddal cala swoja dusze i swoje cialo. Zaraz nie bedzie jej samej, zostanie jedynie pusta skorupa, ktora bedzie jedynie szcxatkiem, skrawkiem jego ukochanej. William widzi ze ona sie boi. Widzi i czuje jej przerazenie tym co nastapi najdalej za pol godziny. Nie chce zeby ona sie tak bala. Dlatego ja caluje. Dlatego rozpoczyna powolny akt, będący dla niego największą torturą, akt wyrywający mu serce. Ale dla Mary to bedzie ostatnia rzecz jaką poczuje w swoim życiu. Ostatnia radość, ostatnie pocałunki, ostatnie oddechy. To jedyna już rzecz jaka mogą sobie ofiarowac. Cielesną wzajemność


End file.
